Time Familia
by surakina
Summary: bad summary The Vongola have a visitor! Who is this girl, and what kind of trouble will she bring in... OCXyamamoto


This is a redo of Running Out of Time (DON'T READ THAT ONE ITS BAD ) It starts mainly the same, but I changed the story a bit

Umm yeaaaa

So uh yea… here you go!

* * *

It started out as a normal day in Namimori. Yamamoto and Godukera were at Tsuna's house, talking and eating snacks that were hidden from Bianchi. Reborn had permitted the three to have a short break from their studying so he could go get some coffee for himself.

"I really think Squalo is together with Xanxus though…" Yamamoto muttered.

"DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT BASEBALL IDIOT! THE VARIA HAS NO TIME FOR THINGS LIKE LOVE-"

The door bell rang, interrupting Gokudera's rant. "我將得到它"(I'll get it) I-pin called, kicking Lambo in the face and went to the door.

"Hie! Lambo! I-pin, that's not nice!" The three chased her down the stairs.

Because Reborn often brought random tutors to train him in the various arts of killing, Tsuna was no stranger to seeing people he didn't know at the door. However, the girl in front of him didn't seem to be the type of person Reborn would call out. She was about Tsuna's age and height, and had short, silver curly hair. Her hair on the right was grown out slightly longer and tied, while her bangs on the left curtained her sky blue eyes. A tiny hourglass hung off a chain as thin as hair. She looked like a rabbit, nearly jumping up when Tsuna had answered the door.

"Um, is this the Tsuna's residence?" she asked softly. Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head ("Hie!") from the kitchen, coffee in hand.

"Spira. What are you doing here?" Reborn's eyes narrowed. "You know Asyu won't like this."

_Asyu? Who's that? And why does Reborn look so mad?_ Tsuna wondered. It wasn't often Reborn looked genuinely pissed off at something that wasn't Tsuna's failures. Gokudera was thinking about the same thing. Yamamoto on the other hand just stared at the girl, cheeks dusted with a light pink.

Immediately, Spira ducked her head in shame. "She- she doesn't know I'm here. But I can make sure nothing happens!" she cried, stopping Reborn from slamming the door in her face.

Spira held up a small hourglass from her neck. Her eyes, once soft, now hardened. "I need your help Reborn," she whispered, "And I can make it up to you." Reborn grinned. He liked that look on her face much better.

"Well then… come in… " Reborn sighed, and steered Tsuna into the house, pulling his hair like reins.

* * *

The spiky haired boy came back to the living room with hot tea for everyone. Spira sat alone, facing Reborn awkwardly, back in her shy state. She stuttered a thanks when the tea was passed to her. The boy nodded awkwardly and took his seat next to black haired and silver haired boys behind Reborn, both who were staring intently at Spira. One stared with absolute distrust, and the other something Spira couldn't really put a finger on.

She put her attention back onto Reborn.

"I want to get stronger," Spira muttered, blushing into her tea, "Sister always protects me, yet I..." She winced, remembering the last scar her sister had earned from protecting her again. "I- I need you to teach me Reborn. You're the only person who can teach me fast enough before Sister realizes I'm gone."

Reborn muttered something darkly.

"You do realize that the Tiempo family and the Vongola are in bad relations? There is practically a war between us and your sister will probably murder us if she finds out you're here, even with that hourglass-"

"I left her a letter. She won't find out anything until a month from now at least. Sister is in China still… And I'll convince her. I know I can." Spira didn't look too happy about the thought.

"W- wait Reborn. Who's the Tiempo family? And Asyu?" Tsuna interrupted. Tsuna looked genuinely worried. 'I could trust him,' Spira thought, relaxing. He had heard rumors that the tenth of Vongola was a unreliable man, but Spira liked him.

Spira looked uncomfortable at the mention of her family, but Reborn ignored her. "The Tiempo family and Vongola have been in battle from the start of the mafia. Vongola Primo didn't like their ways. First, only the first son could be the boss. All other siblings were killed off. And strong hierarchy. Very strict. But Asyu, Spira's sister is the first female boss. Spira is the first second sibling-"

Spira coughed loudly as Reborn went into the details of her family. Reborn glared at her a little, but sighed.

"Basically, we hate each other," Then he turned to Spira. "Are you sure about this. I could teach you, but you do realize the risk you are putting yourself and your sister into? And the Vongola could easily use you as a hostage."

Spira looked entirely brave, and she again showed her stubborn side "Yes."

Reorn grinned. "Those are good eyes."

Spira's nearly sparkled in relief. The boy who gave her tea, on the other hand, still looked worried. "Are you sure Reborn? Couldn't this cause a major war? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"What!" the smoking boy cried, "Then I'll just get rid of her." He got his bombs ready. Spira nearly jumped out of skin. This was the first time she heard the other two talk, and already the conversation seemed to go downhill.

"Maa, maa, just let it go," the black haired boy laughed, "She's serious. Besides, this could lead to an alliance, right kid? It's like baseball!"

"Right," Reborn said, though no one had a clue on how the subject related to baseball. But when the baseball boy gave her a lopsided smile, she couldn't help smiling back.

"Thank you!" Spira let out in relief of being accepted, "Oh, how rude of me! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Spira Tiempo. Please take care of me." She bowed

"I-I'm Tsuna."

"I'm Yamamoto"

"Well, as long as you don't disturb tenth's training… I'm Godukera."

"Nice to meet you! Please take care of me!"

"So, Spira, do you need a place to stay?" Reborn asked.

Spira blushed. She didn't but she couldn't be a bother to her new acquaintances. "Of course!" she cried a bit too loudly. Everyone was a little startled at her response, but Spira jumped up and bowed. "Then, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The others just stared as Spira ran out of the house. "What an odd girl," Yamamoto laughed.

"Y- yea!" Tsuna agreed.

Godukera just looked pissed.

Out on an alley at night. There is no one out except for Spira. The walls radiate coldness, but she ignores it. She leans onto the wall sighing at all the events that had happened today. Her hand squeezed the hourglass as she drifted off into a dream.

* * *

_They were out in the garden. The sun was bright and the familia was laughing at the Sun guardian's valiant efforts to train the puppy Spira found outside._

"_Bad dog! No, I said roll, not jump! WAIT, NOT INTO THE POND!"_

_Spira laughed. Even Sister gave the rare grin from behind her as she brushed her long, soft hair._

"_Where did you find that puppy, Spira?"_

"_I found it while I was out shopping. It was raining and-"_

"_Didn't I tell you not to leave too far from the house? Leave shopping for the maids. Come out to the garden if you're bored. I'm going to have a talk with those maids…"_

_Spira sighed. She had long given up trying to talk sense to her sister. Spira turned to face her. Her long, once beautiful brown hair had streaks of gray and chopped off messily in random places from battles. A new scar edged past her collarbone, and Spira knew it could just as easily be from the drunken elders picking a fight with her during meetings as it could be from an assassin. Sister just stared at her._

"_Promise me you will never cut your hair Spira," Sister sighed, staring adoringly at her sister._

* * *

Well how was it? R and R :D


End file.
